


hello.........it's me.......

by ImmaKookieMonster, pandaTapJR



Series: Oikawa is forever alone?? but at least he has himself [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DO NOT READ THIS, I don't know, M/M, if you cry easily due to the stupidity of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaKookieMonster/pseuds/ImmaKookieMonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaTapJR/pseuds/pandaTapJR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a mirror and Oikawa. And his reflection, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello.........it's me.......

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually immakookiemonster's creation but she's watching haikyuu rn so she's making me post it. But know this one was all hers.
> 
> Edit by ImmaKookieMonster: I'll have you know that pandatapjr was the one who wanted the lyrics for Hello I merely gave them to her. The mastermind of this....crack(we too high on that) is all pandatapjr whatever she says its her idea and I-  
> YES I WAS BUSY WATCHING HAIKYUU ITS A LOVELY ANIME DONT JUDGE FITE ME AND MY CHOILDREN HINATA AND KAGEYAMA AND SUGA AND TANAKA AND OIKAWA AND EVERYONE ELSE wtfdidijustforgetthiswasahaikyuucrackficofoikawaomf

“Hello (oikawa), it’s me. I was wondering if after all these years you’d like to meet. To go over //pause// everything. They say time is supposed to heal ya. But I ain’t done much healin. Hello, can you hear me?. I’m in California dreaming about who we used to be. When we were younger //short pause// and free. I’ve forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet.There’s such a difference between us. And a million miles. HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIDEEEEE. I MUST’VE CALLED A THOUSAND TIIIMES. TO TELL YOU I’M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING THAT I’VE DONE. BUT WHEN I CALL YOU NEVER SEEM TO BE HOME. hELLO FROM THE OUTSIDE. AT LEAST I CAN SAY THAT I’VE TRIEED. TO TELL YOU I’M SORRY FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART. BUT IT DONT MATTER IT CLEARLY DOESN’T TEAR YOU APART ANYMORE.” Oikawa sobs to his mirror.

“Hello how are you?” Oikawa sobs back.

“It’s so typical of my to talk about myself, i’m sorry. I hope that you’re well. Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened--me. And its no secret that the both of us. Are running out of time. SO HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE. I MUST’VE CALLED A THOUSAND TIMES. TO TELL YOU I’M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING THAT I’VE DONE BUT WHEN I CALL YOU NEVER SEEM TO BE HOME. HELLO FROM THE OUTSIDE. AT LEAST I CAN SAY THAT I’VE TRIED TO TELL YOU I’M SORRY FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART BUT IT DON’T MATTER. IT CLEARLY DOESN’T TEAR YOU APART ANYMORE.”


End file.
